Strawberries are a Man's Best Friend
by ScandalousMuffin
Summary: Misaki is surrounded by boxes of strawberries from Usagi-san and Haruhiko. What happens when Akihiko puts a little something extra in his strawberries. Yaoi- MisakxUagi-san. Rated M for... Well, I think you know why


**Hello! I actually have time to write this! giga-gasp!  
Anyway... Read and Enjoy :  
Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine... not matter how much I want them to be TT.**

--

Misaki sat in the middle of the floor, holding his head in his hands. _Why must all these things happen to me? _Misaki glanced up, only to see that there were walls of boxes and boxes of strawberries surrounding him. He sighed, deeply, slowly getting off the floor. Misaki yelled, waving his arms in an attempt to knock the boxes over. Unfortuantely, it didn't work.

Luckily, Akihiko was coming down the stairs, but he walked past the boxes and Misaki. He grabbed his usual cup of coffee, noticing nothing. However, when he heard a muffled yell, he picked his head up and raised an eyebrow. "...Misaki?"

"Usagi-san! H-Help!" Misaki tried to jump up, waving his arms again to get Akihiko's attention. He groaned, almost falling over when he landed back on the floor. Akihiko just laughed at Misaki, walking over to the multiple boxes of strawberries. He set his coffee cup down, slowly starting to move the boxes out of Misaki's way. When they were all removed, Akihiko put his hands on his hips and smiled down at Misaki.

"I don't want to know how that happened to you." Akihiko laughed, grabbing his coffee to take a sip of it. He smiled, loving how Misaki was getting angry.

"Well, I wouldn't have been in that situation if you hadn't ordered millions of strawberry products! The delivery guys kept walking in with all this stuff in their hands! And before you know it, I was surrounded!" Misaki crossed his arms, sticking his tongue out at Akihiko.

"At least, I helped you out. I could've left you in there for a week or two." Akihiko winked, setting his coffee back down on the table.

Misaki blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Th-Thanks... I guess." Misaki glanced at Akihiko, only to look back down at the floor.

Akihiko smirked, walking up to the other. He wrapped his arms around the other's waist, tilting Misaki's face toward his. "You have no idea how cute you look right now, Misaki." Akihiko leaned down, letting his lips graze against Misaki's.

Misaki's whole face turned red, but he brought his hands up to cover Akihiko's lips. "N-No, not now. I need to do my chores." He widened his eyes, quickly taking his hands back. "Th-That's so gross! Why would you do that?!"

Akihiko chuckled, licking his lips. "I couldn't deny the taste of my Misaki. And why do you want to do chores? Don't you just want to stay by my side, instead?" Akihiko slowly moved his mouth to Misaki's cheek, lightly kissing it.

Misaki pushed Akihiko away, looking away from the other. "N-No! Why would I want to do that?! Plus, you need to finish your manuscript instead of sexually harrassing me!" Misaki sighed, walking to kitchen and taking a box of chocolate strawberries on the way.

Akihiko followed Misaki to the kitchen, hugging the other from behind. "I finished my manuscript, Misaki. Play with me." He smiled, tightening his grip on the other.

Misaki just kept his eyes on the strawberries, tyring to ignore the other as best he could. "No, Usagi-san. I told you that I need to do my chores." Misaki was about to take a bite of the strawberry, but was roughly turned around. "Usagi-sa-!" He was passionately kissed by Akihiko, gasping when he felt the other's tongue run across his lips. "Usagi-san!", he muffled against the other's lips.

Misaki's eyeslids lowered, now letting Akihiko kiss him. He didn't know why, but the other's mouth on his own began to turn him on. He let Akihiko shove his tongue into his mouth, moaning as he did so. Misaki even let his own tongue out to battle against the other's. A huge blush covered his face, but Misaki didn't care. His hands just tightened their grip on Akihiko's shirt, pulling the other closer to him.

Akihiko, eventually, pulled away, smiling when he saw the string of saliva connecting their lips. "Come on, Misaki. Take a break with me. I want some of those chocolate strawberries." Akihiko took the box, heading to the living room.

Misaki raised an eyebrow, watching Akihiko. "But I thought you didn't like strawberries, Usagi-san." Misaki followed Akihiko, sitting next to the other on the couch. He took a strawberry, taking a small bite of it. He moaned softly, taking another bite.

Akihiko looked at Misaki, blushing slightly when he heard the other's moan. While the other wasn't looking, Akihiko scooted closer to Misaki. He leaned foward, taking a bite of the strawberry in Misaki's hand. His lips brushed against the other's fingers, but Misaki didn't budge or pull his hand away from Akihiko.

He took that as a sign of approval, making a daring move as he kissed Misaki. Misaki's eyes widened, but he made no attempt to move away from Akihiko. But after a couple minutes of kissing, Misaki quickly pulled away and covered his mouth. "I-I'm sorry", he whispered. He turned around, hugging his knees.

Akihiko sighed, laughing a little. "Misaki, what are you apologizing for? I'm the one that kissed you. And you liked it 3." Akihiko smirked, sneaking behind the other. He sat behind Misaki, pulling the other into his lap. He gently kissed the back of Misaki's neck, wrapping his arms around the other's waist.

"I did no-!" Misaki didn't get to finish his setence, blushing when he felt the other's lips on the neck. He just looked down, figuring Akihiko would do whatever he wanted to, no matter what he said.

Akihiko turned his head, reaching over to get another chocolate strawberry. He took a lick of it, sure to moan in Misaki's ear. He chuckled, feeling the other tremble in his arms. "Take a bite, Misaki." Akihiko gently licked Misaki's ear, bringing the strawberry to Misaki's lips.

Misaki turned his head, taking a big bite of the strawberry. He moaned, slowly chewing it. _What... what's happening to me?_ Misaki looked at Akihiko, turning around and wrapping his legs around the other's waist. "Usagi-san..." Misaki cupped both sides of Akihiko's face, pulling the other towards him. His lips grazed against the other's, leaning foward a little more to gently kiss Akihiko on the lips.

Akihiko smiled, slowly moving a hand behind Misaki's head. He pushed Misaki a little more towards him, making the kiss slightly deeper. But Akihiko gasped a little when he felt the other's tongue push past his lips. He gladly accepted Misaki, moaning into his lover's mouth. He kept his arms around Misaki, leaning back on the couch.

Misaki closed his eyes, loving how his tongue twined with Akihiko's. He, finally, gathered the courage to move his hands, snaking them towards the other's chest. He started to unbutton Akihiko's shirt, still trembling. Meanwhile, Akihiko brought his hands to Misaki's ass, gently squeezing it. He smiled, pulling away from the kiss to nip at Misaki's neck. "Misaki", he whispered into his lover's ear.

Misaki bit his lip, loving the way Akihiko's hot breath grazed against his ear. "Usagi-san... st-stop.." Misaki finished unbuttoning Akihiko's shirt, now moving his hands across the other's chest.

"But you're blushing and moaning so much, Misaki. How can you not like the pleasure I'm giving you?" Akihiko smirked, sticking his tongue into Misaki's ear.

Misaki just moaned in response, not wanting to pull away from Akihiko. But he put both of his hands on Akihiko's chest, laying the other on the couch. "W-Well, I want to give you the pleasure this time." Misaki gave Akihiko a small smile, before leaning down to gently kiss the other's chest. He laid small kiss all around Akihiko's body, letting his hands rub up and down the other's sides.

Akihiko groaned, enticing Misaki to continue. He stroked Misaki's cheek, letting his cheeks redden a little. Akihiko smiled, watching Misaki slowly unzip his pants. "Take your time, Misaki. Don't rush it." He gently rubbed Misaki's head, trying to soothe his lover.

Misaki slowly nodded, gulping when he saw a huge bulge beneath Akihiko's boxer briefs. He hooked his fingers on the waistband, slowly pulling them down. When they were finally slipped off, Misaki heard a hiss escaped the other's lips. He looked up with worry in his eyes, but Akihiko just told him to keep going. Misaki gently gripped Akihiko's erection, pumping the base as he licked the tip. Misaki kept nipping and licking at Akihiko's erection, bringing his other hand up to play with the other's balls.

"Mi-Misaki, stop teasing me. I want to feel that amazing mouth of yours." Akihiko smirked, playing with Misaki's ear.

Misaki gave Akihiko's length on last lick before sheathing it with his mouth. Misaki gently sucked the tip, eventually pushing his mouth down as fas as he could. He gagged a little, but wanted to put more in. Misaki felt like a failure because he thought he wouldn't be pleasuring Akihiko as much if he didn't deepthroat the other.

Akihiko chuckled, smiling as if he read Misaki's mind. "Misaki, it's okay. You don't need to do those kinds of things yet. Besides, you pleasure me enough with your entire being."

Misaki blushed, looking away from Akihiko. He, soon, closed his eyes, starting to suck on Akihiko's arousal. While he sucked, he roughly pumped the base, wanting to make Akihiko come as soon as possible. But he knew it would take a while. He just kept sucking, doing as many things as he could. Misaki felt like a whore, but it, actually, felt kind of good to do this for his lover. Every time Misaki bobbed his head up, he let his teeth graze against Akihiko's erection, also flicking his tongue in the slit.

Akihiko watched Misaki give him the blowjob, getting more and more turned on by the second. Akihiko tried hard not to thrust his hips up and practically gag his poor Misaki. But he knew he would be coming since he felt something deep in his stomach. "Misaki... Misaki, stop."

Misaki kept going, caught up in his own ecstacy that he didn't hear Akihiko. Misaki sucked harder on Akihiko's length, violently bobbing his head up and down. He took one last suck, pulling away went he felt some of Akihiko's cum enter his mouth. Misaki whimpered, feeling Akihiko's cum cover his face. When it had stopped, Misaki looked up at Akihiko.

The other blushed, pulling Misaki towards him. "I told you to stop, didn't I?" He laughed, wiping and licking some of the cum off of Misaki's face. Misaki just smiled, kissing Akihiko. And with that simple kiss, Akihiko, actually, got hard again. "Heh... You really know how to turn somebody on, Misaki." Misaki just wrapped his arms around Akihiko's neck, spreading his legs as he positioned himself.

Akihiko held onto Misaki, sliding his cock in between Misaki's cheeks. Misaki groaned, riding Akihiko's arousal. Misaki leaned foward, biting Akihiko's ear. "Usagi-san, please... please enter me." Misaki bit his lip, feeling Akihiko slowly push in the tip of his erection.

"Are you okay with me not preparing you, Misaki?" Akihiko kept Misaki still, gently kissing Misaki's cheek.

Misaki noticed the worry on Akihiko's voice, causing him to smile. "It's okay, Usagi-san. Just enter me... I need you big cock inside me." Misaki blushed, widening his eyes when he realize what he said. But when he was about to protest, Akihiko already slammed into him. "Ahhhh!!" Misaki tightly held onto Akihiko, practically bruising Akihiko's shoulders. "Nnhhh... Usagi-san!"

"Relax, Misaki. You know the pain will end soon." Akihiko gripped Misaki's ass, slowly pulling out until only the tip was inside his lover. Akihiko smirked, thrusting back into Misaki. Akihiko groaned, pulling Misaki down for a kiss.

Misaki screamed into Akihiko's mouth, tightly shutting his eyes. He quickly pulled away, arching his back as Akihiko kept thrusting into him. "Usagi-san... Mmmm!... It.. It hurts." Misaki bit his lip, making it bleed.

Akihiko licked Misaki's lip, moaning a bit. "Mi-Misaki. It's okay. The pleasure will come soon." Akihiko angled himself, spreading Misaki's cheeks so he could thrust deeper into the other. He smirked, feeling the other shudder in his arms. "...See?"

Akihiko shoved himself deeper into Misaki, widening his eyes a bit as Misaki screamed his head. But he smirked when he realized what happened. "Did you like that Misaki? Do you want me to do it again?" Akihiko thrusted himself back into Misaki, watching the other scream again.

"Usagi-san! Please! Keep doin-... Ahhh!!" Misaki wanted Akihiko to keep fucking him, writihign beneath his touch. "H-Harder!" Misaki panted heavily, letting the pleasure tak over his whole body. Akihiko smiled, glad Misaki was, finally, relaxing.

Misaki blushed deeply, moaning loudly. "Nn!... Ah!... Usagi-!... More!" Misaki started to move his hips down as Akihiko thrusted up, bringing his hand down to his crotch. He roughly pumped it, wanting to come so badly.

Akihiko noticed this, pushing Misaki's hand away. "Let me do it, Misaki." Akihiko smirked, replacing Misaki's hand with his own. He gently stroked Misaki, rubbing his thumb in the slit. But as his thrusts began to quicken, so did his strokes. Akihiko passionately kissed Misaki, also feeling himself coming.

"Mmmm!" Misaki hugged Akihiko, pulling the other as close as possible. "Ahhh! U-Usagi-san, I'm coming!" Misaki gasped, shuddering as he exploded all over himself and Akihiko. Akihiko groaned, closing his eyes as he kept thrusting into Misaki. He loved the way Misaki's walls clamped down on his hot erection, making it harder for him to keep his cool. Akihiko thrusted a few more time, before shoving himself even more into Misaki as he came into his lover. "Mi-Misaki..."

Misaki had fallen alseep, still clinging onto his lover. When the other softened up, Akihiko pulled out of Misaki. "I love you, Misaki." Akihiko slowly got off the couch, carrying Misaki in his arms. "Let's get you cleaned up, shall we?" Akihiko walked up the stairs, carrying Misaki to the bathroom.

--

Misaki opened his eyes, groaning as he stretched out his body. He took in a deep breath, quickly sitting up and covering his nose. "What the hel-." Misaki jumped off the body, sprinting towards the kitchen. He stopped, seeing Akihiko burned the living daylights out of, what was formerly known as, eggs. Misaki pinched his nose, hating the smeel of the burnt food. He walked up to the stove, shoving Akihiko out of the way. "Let me do it." Akihiko just smiled, setting the table for breakfast.

"Did you enjoy last night?" Akihiko laughed, seeing Misaki fall to the floor. When he finished, he walked up to Misaki and gently kissed his lover on the cheek.

"No, I did not!" Misaki blushed, trying to concentrate on the food.

"I think you're body says otherwise, Misaki." Akihiko snaked his hand down to Misaki's crotch, lightly cupping it.

"Usagi-san, st-stop. I'm trying to cook breakfast for you." Misaki moaned a little, trying to push Akihiko away.

"Awww, too bad. Well, at least the aphrodisiac worked last night." Akihiko pulled away, but didn't leave until giving Misaki a passionate kiss.

"Mmmmph!... W-Wait... Aphrodisiac?! What the hell?!" Misaki turned the stove off, not wanting to burn the eggs like Akihiko did. "Are you saying you put that stuff in the strawberries?!"

"I was just trying to make you relaxed, Misaki. And it was quite a positive effect, if i do say so myself." Akihiko winked at Misaki, pressing the button on the coffee machine so it started.

"YOU PERVERT! YOUR STUPID RABBIT!" Misaki beat on Akihiko's chest, but his hands were soon grabbed by Akihiko. He kept yelling, immedtaely silenced with a kiss. Misaki struggled at first, but stopped after awhile. He maoned slightly, blsuhing as Akihiko pulled away.

"I love you, Misaki." Akihiko smirked, kissing Misaki's hand.

Misaki looked away, furrowing his eyebrows. Eventually, he glanced up at Akihiko, staring into the other's eyes. "I...I love you, too... I guess." Misaki blushed, inwardly smiling. "Ahhh!" Misaki was mauled to the floor, struggling against Akihiko. "Stop, stop! Let me go! Ahhh!"

Akihiko laid multiple kisses all over Misaki's face, pinning the other to the floor. "I love you, my Misaki." Akihiko smiled, getting ready for another round. However, everybody in the building and outside could hear Misaki's protests.


End file.
